


The King's Punishment

by wisia



Series: The Servant [1]
Category: DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, Humiliation, M/M, Non-Consensual, Public Humiliation, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 20:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2082855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisia/pseuds/wisia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim must leave the court after disagreeing with King Ra’s, but before he does the king will have him suffer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The King's Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of an excuse to write porn in an AU setting. Think of it like a cheesy bodice ripper novel, I suppose. I’m afraid that characterization may be off though. OTL
> 
> Ah well, I regret nothing. Though I feel like this deserves a sequel where Tim goes to Bruce.

                It was time, Tim breathed slowly to himself as he entered. His eyes narrowed in determination as he made his way to the throne and knelt before the king. Ra’s al Ghul was feared in all the land, even his name proclaimed it meaning the Demon’s Head. But Tim would not be cowed so easily.

                “Do you know the reason why you are called, Timothy?” Ra’s asked. His voice was cool and even in tone, but his eyes betrayed the fury he held inside.

                “I do,” Tim answered, adding steel and edge to his voice. He would not reveal his feelings in his words either.

                “Then you will leave,” Ra’s continued steadily. “You will not step foot in this palace again.”

                “I will leave,” Tim said because there was no going back now. He had disagreed with the king, and he would pay for it by being dismissed.

                “You will,” Ra’s said, nodding slowly. Then, a slow smile curved onto his lips. “But you go with nothing.”

                “Nothing?” Tim asked.

                “Nothing,” Ra’s repeated. “Not even the clothes you wear. For all that you own, all that you have is mine.”

                “Fine,” Tim said coldly. “I will give them to the servants after I change.”

                “I think not,” Ra’s said and a dangerous mirth crept into his voice.

                “What?” Tim looked at him, bewildered.

                “You must remove them now,” Ra’s said. “I command it.”

                “Now?” And Tim was all of a sudden too aware of the presence of the court. Eyes all staring at him. Because everyone knew that Tim burned easily and had a modest of a young virgin girl. No one had ever chanced to see him unclothed. There were only the occasional glimpses of his pale forearms when he rolled them up to work.

                “Yes. Now. But first…” Ra’s snapped his fingers. A servant went to him and instructions were whispered. Then, Ra’s’ eyes were on Tim. That damn smile still on his face.

                “I am not so cruel to expose you to the others,” Ra’s explained as servants appeared with rolls of white cloth. The servants stood and stretched out the fabric, forming a box around Tim. They might have done nothing for it was only the barest illusion of privacy and modesty. The sheets were thin, gauzy and nearly see through. Tim swallowed hard as he tried not to look past the cloth at the court. He could hear them whispering as Ra’s stepped into the box.

                “Are you not?” Tim asked.

                “No,” Ra’s answered. “But I will witness this with my own eyes. Do you object?”

                For he meant to see all of Tim, and Tim could not refuse. So, he took off his hat and tossed it to the floor. Took off the jewels and necklaces that came with his position. Dropped them carelessly on the floor, all the while keeping his eyes on Ra’s.

               Tim reminded himself that this would be quick but as he reached to tug off his coat, he was stopped.

               “Stop,” Ra’s ordered and Tim’s hands froze where they were before coming to a rest at his sides.

               “Do you wish me to strip or not, your majesty?” Tim asked, unable to keep his mouth from being defiant.

               “No,” Ra’s said and stepped closer, graceful and gliding in his movement. “I wish to do this myself.”

               Tim didn’t have a word to that. He stayed silent as Ra’s rested his hands on Tim’s shoulders. Tim tensed, but he looked up straight into Ra’s face and glared.

               “You have too much liberty.”

                 “You gave them to me,” Ra’s replied and slowly pushed the coat off Tim’s shoulder. It fell to the floor in a crumple heap. Tim tried not to flinch and move. He was too aware of the proximity of Ra’s as he slowly removed each piece of Tim’s clothes with his own hands. Ra’s’ fingers lingered as they exposed each section of Tim’s skin. His scent was overwhelming to Tim’s nose, and each inhale made Tim almost dizzy at his display. The court’s whispers were more than loud, a roar to Tim’s ear. And his cheeks flushed a deep red as Ra’s took away the final barrier. Then Tim stood before Ra’s, entirely naked and all for Ra’s eyes to see and rove over every inch of Tim’s body.

               “You are lovelier than I imagined, Timothy.”

                “You are terrible,” Tim said.

                “I will mark you,” Ra’s said abruptly and held onto Tim tightly. His hands stroke Tim’s sides, up and down in long sweeps. And all the court watched through the flimsy fabric at how Ra’s freely explored.

                 “I’m not yours. Let me go now.” Tim pulled and pushed, but Ra’s’ grip was unyielding, unforgiving. A servant brought a hot brand to Ra’s, and Ra’s forced Tim to the floor. Pressed him into the tile and the brand to the upper left corner of Tim’s back.

                Tim screamed as it seared his skin. It burned, and when it was done Ra’s threw his own green velvet cloak over him.

                “Such bravery,” Ra’s said and smoothed a thumb over Tim’s lips where he had bitten it red and bloody from the pain. Then he straightened them both and dragged Timothy to the balcony where the public had gathered to hear their king’s esteemed words. Because everything with Ra’s was planned.

                “This man,” Ra’s declared, voice carried beautifully to the sky and heavens. “Is forever banished from the palace. Anyone who aids him will suffer punishment.”

              Ra’s thrust him forward, and below everyone stared as Ra’s announced the false charges for no one could know Tim disagreed with him. Tim couldn’t move, and his cheeks reddened further as the cloak slipped low. But Ra’s took him away.

             “I will see you leave myself,” Ra’s said. “I will take you to the edge of the desert.”

              And Ra’s climbed onto a horse, forced Tim onto his lap, arranging the cloak around Tim as if it would help. Tim’s shoulder burned still and stung where it rested against Ra’s’ back.

              “I rather walk,” Tim said. “I said I would leave.”

              “And spare you this?” For Ra’s made it public. Would have all known that Tim was his and his alone to ruin. Tim cursed, but he couldn’t do a thing as they rode out of the palace and into the streets of the city. Everyone came out to watch the procession.

               “I said you would leave with nothing, but I’ve changed my mind. I will leave you one parting gift.”

                “I don’t want it,” Tim refused.

               “You will not refuse this, Timothy.”

               Tim’s eyes widened as Ra’s’ hand crept up his thigh underneath the cloak, hidden from view.

               “Y-you can’t,” Tim protested as Ra’s’ hand climbed even higher. He tried to push Ra’s away but failed.

               “Am I not your majesty?” Ra’s purred and closed his hand onto Tim’s flesh. His palm was hot around Tim’s cock.

               “N-no,” Tim said, his breath hitching as Ra’s stroked him slowly.

               “You will thank me for this pleasure.” And Ra’s touched him, explored him.

               “Ra’s,” Tim breathed heavily. “I—I don’t—“

               “You will,” Ra’s promised. “You have not been touched before, have you?”

               Tim sucked in his cheeks as Ra’s continued to stroke. He closed his eyes so he would not have to see Ra’s or the crowd that was oblivious to what their king was doing to him. It only made Tim more acutely aware that Ra’s was and that there was an audience. The lust and pleasure was such a sharp contrast to the fresh mark on Tim’s back.

              “You humiliate me,” Tim whispered.

               “And your body betrays you.”

               Tim opened his mouth to retort, but he closed his eyes as Ra’s brought him to the edge. Thumbed the slit and played Tim’s body so well. When Tim came his moan was muffled against Ra’s. Who kissed Tim deep and well, tasted as much of Tim as he could. Then Ra’s slipped them out of the kiss gently.

             “You are so fine, Timothy. It’s a shame I must let you go.”

              For in that time span, they had reached the edge of the desert where the sand grains danced in the wind. Ra’s lowered Tim to the ground.

              “Ra’s,” Tim said. His mind was fogged with the aftermath of post-coital bliss but it wasn’t enough to deter Tim from his anger. “I will ruin you one day. I swear it.”

               “You may try, little bird.”


End file.
